


Witchers Don't Feel Fear

by Bedalk05



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Episode Fix-It: s01e06 Rare Species, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Needs a Hug, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Communicating, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Getting Together, Hair Kink, Idiots in Love, Jaskier goes OFF, Jaskier | Dandelion Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedalk05/pseuds/Bedalk05
Summary: Geralt tries to push Jaskier away. Jaskier has some things to say about that.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 32
Kudos: 523





	1. Chapter 1

_"If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands!"_

Once the venomous words had left Geralt’s mouth he turned around and walked away with a sense of bitter satisfaction. If his final encounter with Yennefer taught him anything, it was that he was meant to be alone. Alone there would be no one he felt drawn to, no one he could hurt, no one he could lose. Alone was safe. 

Seconds passed and Geralt could sense that Jaskier was still standing there frozen. Why hadn't he stormed off in a huff yet? Then suddenly, inexplicably, Jaskier began to chuckle. Geralt's brow furrowed. Had the bard finally cracked? It wouldn't be too surprising, he supposed. 

His curiosity getting the best of him, Geralt turned around to find Jaskier shaking his head with a twisted smile on his lips. Looking into the sky Jaskier huffed out a final laugh before latching eyes with Geralt and speaking in a casual tone as though the Witcher hadn't just shouted vitriolic words at him. “Geralt we’ve known each other for quite awhile and I’ve come to notice some things about you." The Witcher's stomach twisted with apprehension as Jaskier took a step forward and began listing things on his fingers. 

"You talk to your horse more than people, you spend more time cleaning your weapons and armor than your hair (a tragedy if you ask me), you have a lovely bottom, you have a crippling self-image problem, and-“ Here Jaskier's eyes sharpened and his tone hardened. “You long for yet are terrified of intimacy.” 

Geralt stood there speechless, mind shouting at him to walk away. The bard wouldn't be able to keep up with Geralt's pace, he reasoned to himself frantically. Then he wouldn't need to hear the rest of what Jaskier had to say. Yet instead he remained rooted to the ground, unable to take his eyes off of his companion. 

Taking another slow step forward Jaskier tilted his head and widened his eyes. In a mocking facade of shock he mused, "The big bad Witcher whom everyone thinks can't feel fear, let alone any positive emotion, is scared of affection?" A flicker of anger erupted in Geralt's gut as he bristled at Jaskier's tone. 

"You’re terrified of anyone who may care about you because gods forbid you may find yourself caring for them too," Jaskier exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. His eyes were too piercing, as though they could read every secret written on Geralt's soul. "So you push them away and sabotage your relationships because that must be less painful, right?” Through his tirade Jaskier hadn't ceased his steady journey toward Geralt and they now stood a hands-breath apart.

Against his better instincts Geralt took a deep breath through his nose. The scent of Jaskier's anger and hurt burned his nostrils. “But that’s where you’ve miscalculated Geralt of Rivia,” Jaskier stated firmly, poking the center of the Witcher's chest. Geralt’s heart stuttered from the contact, as though a bolt of lightening struck him where they connected. 

Suddenly Jaskier's voice softened and he looked up at Geralt beseechingly. “What you have failed to understand is that allowing yourself to feel and share emotions, allowing others to love you, only makes you stronger. It’s what makes you human despite what others may say about Witchers.” 

As he spoke, Jaskier gently brushed his hands up and down Geralt’s shoulders before placing both over his heart. His tender touch and words felt like a ruthless stab in the chest. Each motion only served to twist the dagger deeper. Unable to stand the look of understanding and empathy in his companion's face, Geralt closed his eyes. The distant part of his mind not consumed by the bard and his words wondered if Jaskier could hear and feel how hard and fast his ordinarily steady heart was beating. 

Geralt jolted as a pair of calloused hands cradled his face. Opening his eyes Geralt found his breath stolen as he saw the fire in Jaskier's eyes. It was utterly hypnotic. “Because you are human, Geralt,” the bard said gently, as though he feared the words would cause Geralt to break. “You’ve tried to convince yourself that being a Witcher makes you closer to a monster than a human but I know that is not true. You only hurt yourself the more you push down your emotions, the more your deny yourself the ability to feel, the more you push away the people who-" 

The bard's passion-filled words broke off abruptly as his eyes widened with trepidation and he quickly bit his lip. Geralt's mind was reeling. A tentative flame of hope burst forth and began spreading through his chest. What was Jaskier about to say? Love? What was Jaskier implying? Geralt mentally shook his head. His perception of the bard had completely overturned. The flippant and foolish bard he had known had been replaced by a discerning, strong-willed, layered man in the span of a few minutes. 

Any words Geralt might have said were trapped in his throat. Their desperation to claw out and have Geralt share the storm of emotions thrashing through his chest was no match for the paralysis of fear, wonder, and shock coursing through him. So he stood there silently, dumbly, wondering how much emotion had slipped through the cracks of his mask Jaskier was steadily peeling back. 

Sighing heavily Jaskier dropped his hands and took a step back. It took all his willpower not to shudder from the loss, from the sudden cold Geralt felt where the bard's hands used to be. Geralt had a violent urge to rip the bitter and despondent smile now twisted on Jaskier’s face. It didn’t belong where grins of joy, smirks of sass, and words of song had emerged before. 

“I’ll be at the tavern if you wish to speak to me," Jaskier murmured, casting his eyes down. Taking a shaky breath Jaskier met his gaze once more, his eyes shining too bright. "Otherwise, I bid thee farewell Witcher. I will honor your wishes and you shall never fear my companionship again.” And with those final parting words, Jaskier turned away and began the slow descent down, leaving Geralt frozen: a solitary figure atop a lonesome mountain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ratings for the fic have changed but any smut will be in the final chapter. If that's not your thing you can skip it without missing anything :)

You were right” Geralt said without preamble, settling down next to the bard at the tavern. Several hours had passed since that moment on the mountain, since he made a mistake that he would have regretted for the rest if his life if the bard wasn’t as strong-willed as he was. 

“I usually am” Jaskier replied with a sniff, without a glance to his companion. “My brilliance is just ignored.” Rolling his eyes Geralt allowed a small smile to cross his lips. To think he almost lost this. 

“Let me make it up to you?” At the Witcher’s words Jaskier turner with a raise of his brow. “Well this could be promising,” he smirked. He sat back and spread out his palms. “Let’s hear it.” 

Moments passed as Geralt sat frozen, mind racing. This was more nerve-wracking than his first hunt; at least then he didn’t need to use words, only his swords. Jaskier’s fingers began drumming upon the table impatiently as the seconds passed. It was grating at the Witcher’s nerves as he grappled for the right thing to say without angering his companion. 

Finally, with an exasperated huff, Geralt snatched the bard’s hand to cease the irritating noise. Staring at Jaskier’s hand as though he hoped it held the answers to the universe, Geralt made up his mind. Slowly, making eye contact with the now frozen bard before him, Geralt brought their linked hands to his lips and gently kissed Jaskier’s knuckles. 

The bard’s eyes widened, a confusing mixture of hope and anxiety crossing his face. Fortunately, these were two emotions Geralt was getting used to feeling himself. Resting his forehead against Jaskier’s hand Geralt closed his eyes. 

“All that you said was true.,” he rasped. “In truth Jaskier, what I feel for you terrifies me to the core and if you had not challenged me I would have allowed you to walk away.” Opening his eyes, Geralt kissed Jaskier’s hand once again and allowed all that he felt for the bard to finally show on his face. “Thank you for stopping me from making the biggest mistake in my life. Forgive me,” he murmured. 

The world stilled in the ensuing moment as Geralt sat mesmerized before his companion. The frown that had marred Jaskier’s face now melted away and in its stead bloomed a smile that lit a fire in Geralt’s chest. 

“I never thought I would see the day that Geralt of Rivia talked about his emotions,” Jaskier laughed wetly as tears of relief flooded his eyes. “This could be excellent material for my next ballad! Let’s see… _Don’t let his looks deceive you The wolf has feelings too Yes he’s quite a- _Jaskier’s words were cut off when with a growl, Geralt tugged the bard’s arm and claimed his lips as Jaskier fell upon his chest. Jaskier laughed into the kiss which Geralt took advantage of, licking eagerly into his mouth, desperate to consume him. With a moan Jaskier met Geralt’s desperation with his own, running his fingers through the Witcher’s hair and tugging firmly. The groan that slipped out caused Jaskier to pull away with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.__

____

____

__“Well that was intriguing,” the bard hummed. With a frustrated growl Geralt dragged Jaskier out of the tavern and into an inn, throwing coins down before hauling the bard into a room._ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I’ve dreamt of you ravishing me for years,” Jaskier snarled with a tug at Geralt’s locks. “Show me what I’ve been missing.”_

As the door slammed behind them, Geralt pressed Jaskier against it before hungrily reclaiming his lips. Frantic hands pulled and tugged at his clothes until Geralt growled and with a series of quick impatient movements, stripped them both and threw Jaskier onto the bed.

The bard bounced upon it with a delighted laugh. “I like this side of you,” he informed the Witcher with a smile, before slowly stroking his cock. Geralt prowled towards him, the gold in his eyes almost entirely consumed by dilated pupils. 

Gently tugging Jaskier’s legs until they dangled over the bed, Geralt pulled Jaskier’s hand away and placed it on his own head instead. Jaskier’s eyes widened and he released a quiet gasp as he realized what the Witcher was requesting. Clenching his hand around the white locks and watching the Witcher close his eyes in bliss, he demanded softly, “Suck me Geralt,” before drawing the Witcher’s head down. 

“Oh Melitele’s tits!” Jaskier gasped out, throwing his head back. Geralt hummed around the bard’s cock, taking him in deeper until he could swallow him whole. “Mother of hell and chaos my GODS Geralt,” Jaskier whined. Tightening his grip on the Witcher’s hair, Jaskier began controlling Geralt movements, tugging his head up and down along his cock. In response, Geralt began sucking with more fervor, straining against the bard’s hands; he reveled in the lightning that shot down his spine each time he pulled counter to Jaskier’s hand. 

Soon Jaskier began increasing his speed, thrusting his hips before frantically tugging Geralt off of him. The Witcher allowed a bereft moan to leave his lips at his loss, swallowed by Jaskier’s eager lips now claiming him. Greedy hands ran up and down his spine before snagging his hair and pulling them apart. “I want you to fuck me Geralt,” Jaskier informed him seriously. “I want you to fuck me until I am speechless.” 

At the bard’s words, Geralt’s cock gave a desperate twitch and he had to let out a low moan. Quickly scrambling for oil, Geralt found some before returning to loom over his lover. “A challenge indeed,” Geralt rasped, his throat fucked out. 

The intent smirk that crossed Jaskier’s face caused a shudder to run down Geralt’s spine. “I’m sure you’re up for it,” the bard replied lightly before pulling the Witcher into a dirty kiss. 

As they kissed Geralt wet a finger before gently nudging Jaskier’s opening. The drawn out moan Jaskier released as he was breached and the look on his face as he threw his head back in bliss would keep Geralt warm at night through the coldest winters. Writhing under him, Jaskier scratched along Geralt’s back with his blunt fingers. 

“More,” he demanded, arching to rub his body along Geralt’s cock. Biting back a groan at the feeling, Geralt quickly added a second, scissoring his fingers to stretch Jaskier out thoroughly. Soon two was replaced with three and now the bard lay under him gasping, sweat gleaming upon his skin as he desperately searched for friction. 

Crooking his fingers over the bard’s sweet spot caused him to shoot up from the bed before savagely tugging at Geralt’s hair. Geralt helplessly rutted against Jaskier in response, precum leaking out of his throbbing cock. 

“I swear if you do not get in me in the next minute I will not be held accountable for what I will do,” Jaskier gasped, eyes closed as he thrust himself on the Witcher’s fingers. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Geralt rumbled. Eyes shooting open, Jaskier gazed at Geralt with molten and glazed eyes. “I’ve dreamt of you ravishing me for years,” Jaskier snarled with a tug at Geralt’s locks. “Show me what I’ve been missing.” 

Letting out an uncharacteristic whine, Geralt pulled out his fingers, coated his cock, and thrust home. Arching off the bed Jaskier shouted. “Yes Geralt! Fuck I could sing countless ballads about your cock I swear to the gods,” Jaskier babbled with hitching breaths. 

Geralt started a steady pace, thrusting into the bard with firm strokes. “If you write a ballad about this I won’t fuck you for a month,” Geralt growled, before claiming Jaskier’s lips. 

“Fuck, okay, not worth it,” Jaskier gasped, wrapping his legs around Geralt’s firm thighs. With a pleased grumble Geralt bent down to seize onto one of Jaskier’s nipples, reveling in how the bard clenched around him in response. Swapping sides, Geralt gently bit it before being dislodged by Jaskier’s jolt of surprise and ensuing moan. 

“Please Geralt, fuck me fuck me fuck me,” Jaskier chanted breathlessly. With a snarl, Geralt flipped Jaskier over before pulling him to his knees and elbows and thrusting back in.

Arching back, Jaskier released a shriek into the mattress, hungrily thrusting into each stroke. Geralt lost track of time, his mind consumed only with how to make the bard release more delicious sounds. 

“You wanted me to fuck you speechless,” Geralt rumbled. “How am I doing?” At his words, Jaskier’s legs gave out and he slithered bonelessly onto the mattress with a moan. Chuckling darkly, Geralt snaked his hand around and began stroking Jaskier’s cock. 

“Come for me little lark,” he murmured into his ear. With a broken gasp, Jaskier came, shaking through his orgasm as Geralt continued to ruthlessly fuck into him. As Jaskier feebly clenched around Geralt, he burst out, “Fuck!” before spilling into the bard. 

Rolling to his side so as not to crush Jaskier, Geralt gently drew the bard against his chest. The two men lay there, gasping, the scents of sweat and sex mingling through the air. 

Burying his nose into Jaskier’s hair, Geralt released a pleased rumble at the scent of happiness emanating from the bard. As they caught their breath Jaskier turned over to face Geralt, euphoria still glazing his eyes. 

“Are you sure you don’t wish me to write a ballad?” Jaskier huffed. “It would make you more famous than ‘Toss a Coin.’” 

Geralt growled before pressing impossibly closer to his lover. “Don’t test me bard,” he rumbled warningly. 

“Just imagine!” Jaskier exclaimed. “ _He vanquished me with a thrust of his sword/now I know I’ll never be bored.”_

_“Keep testing me and you won’t get it again till you’re old,”_ Geralt recited menacingly.

__

__

“Geralt! You’re a natural poet!” Jaskier said with delight. “Oh the opportunities now are endless!” 

Sighing, because he knew in the end his bard would do whatever he pleased, Geralt drew his arms tighter around his companion. With a small smile and his heart nearly bursting with joy and relief, he closed his eyes and listened to the melody of his love’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! All mistakes are my own. Comments and kudos are always welcome :-)


End file.
